


Seeds of Discord Part 32

by kbj1123



Series: Wonder Woman & Captain America [33]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbj1123/pseuds/kbj1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone or something is causing violent riots to erupt all over the U.S., and whatever it is, it wreaks havoc with both Wonder Woman's health and Bruce Banner's ability to keep his rage in check.</p><p>Steve extends a proverbial olive branch to Bruce...the confrontation does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Discord Part 32

“These are from her,” Steve says blandly. He sets the plastic vase of daffodils on the table next to Bruce’s hospital bed. “Tell her thanks from me,” Bruce mutters back. Steve nods and sits in the straight-backed chair opposite the vitals monitor. He watches the lines that measure blood pressure and respiration and taps his fingers on his knee. He needs to confront this. He knows that. Personally, right now he’d rather put his fist into Bruce’s face again, but Bruce is not the Hulk right now. In fact, he’s pretty well secured to the bed just in case that happens. He stares at the machinery. “So.” He says. He can’t think of anything to say after that. Bruce doesn’t look at him, either. “Was there something you wanted to say?” he finally asks Steve.

“Lots.” He replies stonily. He wonders if there are cameras in the room, just like almost everywhere else in the damned building. There are plenty of things he can say. Bruce is supposed to be his friend. He isn’t even sure he can trust him as a colleague anymore now. He’s sure there are nurses monitoring Bruce, security people monitoring this visit. The connection of his gloved fist and Bruce’s face sure was satisfying yesterday, though. He wishes there was a clock with a second hand in here. Why aren’t there analog clocks on walls anymore to mete out awkward pauses? He switches from fingers to feet, jostling his knee up and down.

 

“Then please quit fidgeting and just say it and leave,” Bruce tells him. The numbers on the blood pressure monitor increase slightly. 

“So I’m conflicted,” Steve finally admits. He steadies his feet and clenches and releases his fists a few times. “I mean, all the stuff that happened is going to change things. Diana and I are both really disappointed about that. But she and I have talked it over and we want things to be okay between all of us. I’m pissed off at you for making a pass at her, but we need to make things right.” 

He waits. Bruce looks down at the book he’d been reading and says nothing. “In case you’re at all interested in that,” Steve adds, annoyed. He crosses his arms and imagines a second hand ticking somewhere. Modern life is too noisy and too quiet. After a few moments, Bruce asks him, “Was that everything?” 

Steve gets up, kicks the chair closer to Bruce’s bed and turns it around so he can straddle it. “NO!” he half yells, squeezing the chair back’s edges. Bruce whips his head around. His eyes flash green and the monitors emit a high-pitched whine as his vitals spike. Three orderlies plow into the room along with a male nurse holding a big syringe. “It’s fine,” Bruce whispers hoarsely. “I don’t need that; we’re fine.” The nurse looks at Steve, who nods curtly. “I’ll call you if we need you,” he reassures them. When they leave, Bruce tells him, “Now is a bad time for this.”

“When’s good, Bruce?” Steve retorts. In battle? In front of the team at a meeting?” They glare at each other. “Diana still believes you’re a good man with a good heart. I WANT to concur, but from where I’m sitting you can go to hell right now.”

Neither of them breaks the stare. “This is moronic,” Steve thinks. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “Look,” he says. I know you haven’t been yourself since this past fall. I don’t know what to do here. I mean, I get that it’s really easy to fall in love with Diana. I do. But you were outta line and I’m doing my best to be tolerant for the sake of everything you’ve been to us. I’m guessing you were on your way to see us last night and try to work things out, right?”

“Well as you saw, that didn’t go well. You should leave. Now is not a good time,” Bruce reiterates. Once again, the monitor numbers increase slightly. For that matter, Steve’s own heart rate feels like it’s spiking. He grips the metal back of the chair so tightly it bends slightly. “I am TRYING to DO THE RIGHT THING, Bruce! You KISSED my WIFE! If she weren’t as strong as she is, you could have HURT her! And speaking of hurting people, the one guy you clonked in the head with a freakin’ cinderblock happens to be an Iraq veteran, a friend of ours, and he’s in a coma! How am I the one in the wrong here?”

Bruce also takes a couple of slow, deep breaths. He narrows his eyes. “You aren’t an idiot Steve. You can’t have misunderstood what I just said. I don’t want to test the restraints on the bed. I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else. PLEASE. GO.”

Instead, Steve folds his arms to indicate he isn’t going anywhere. “I’m sure as hell smart enough to know we need to settle the score so I can trust you again—both in the field and around my wife. I’m certainly smart enough to know doing it in a controlled environment where you’re strapped down is a better option than an alleyway where you nearly kill innocent people.”

Bruce appears to consider this for a moment. “Sorry about your friend, man.” A female nurse walks in. She looks familiar, but Steve can’t place her. She checks his monitors and tsks. “Doctor Banner, is this man stressing you?” she asks sweetly. The voice is familiar as well. Maybe she was on staff when Diana was in the hospital. It occurs to Steve that he’s been sitting at too many hospital bedsides lately. The nurse’s name badge says, “Erin Night.” “We’re fine, ma’am,” Steve tells her. He tries to twist his expression into something that at least doesn’t denote irritation. She smiles and nods. She injects something into Bruce’s i.v., chides them to behave, and exits. He wonders if maybe they really have been on live TV this whole time. Fantastic.

They’re silent for a few moments. “You were saying you’re sorry about Skip and Thomas, and?” Steve finally offers.

“And what?” Bruce replies, smirking. Isn’t Diana all about truth? I bet she’s glad I got it all out in the open.” 

“Are you TRYING to start another fight?” 

“Nah. I’m done for now,” Bruce says. They don’t break eye contact. “Whatever the hell is wrong with you I hope you snap out of it soon,” Steve replies as evenly as he can. He feels his whole body get hot. He’d always thought “hot under the collar” was just an expression until now. Bruce laughs and adjusts his own morphine drip. A few seconds later his eyes close, his head rolls on the pillow. Steve allows his shoulders to slump a bit and he rubs his palms over his face. He wonders how he’s ever going to work with Bruce again. He wonders what he’s going to tell Diana.


End file.
